Disinvited
by Ninja19
Summary: Riku proposed to his girlfriend, Namine, who happily accepted. Riku's best friend, Sora, was asked by Riku to be the best men in the wedding. Upon finding out what he did. Namine told Riku she didn't want him to see Sora ever again, and that Sora wasn't allowed to go to the wedding. So when Riku sees Sora to give him the bad news... Inner feelings develop into more. SoRiku!
1. Not invited

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

* * *

Riku kneeled down in one knee, smiling happily as he said, "Will you marry me?" to the young beautiful women in front of him, Namine. Gasping was heard in the background as many bystanders passed by, some applauded with genuine happiness for the newly soon to be married couple.

"Oh, Riku! Yes! Yes! I will!" She exclaimed joyfully as she hugged Riku. Riku had taken Namine to there favorite restaurant where they first dated, and the place where Riku wanted to propose. Riku and Namine have been together for two years now, both being near there mid twenties, so Riku thought it was time to settle down and start there life together.

As Riku was about to speak he heard someone calling them. "Riku, Namine, congratulations! Now I can dress nicely for the wedding!" A spikey haired brunette chuckled. Riku beamed, "Sora! Glad you can make it, I was hoping you wouldn't miss my proposal. Now, Sora would you be my best man?!"

Sora was speechless for a moment then he made a wide smile. "I would be honored Riku."

Namine hearing that, she slightly frowned. "Riku, let's go tell my parents about this so we can start planning the wedding." She said cheerfully, ignoring her inner issue.

Riku nodded, "Sora I'll tell you the rest later." Sora waved at them as the newly married couple left in hand to hand.

Sora was Riku's best friend for a long time, since childhood even. Both have been close and hardly ever separated, growing up together was something that they both cherished. While Riku was straight Sora wasn't, Sora was gay. He had admitted before that he liked Riku more than a best friend should, but sadly, Riku couldn't return his feelings. Although, that didn't ruin there friendship and still remained close to each other, which was slightly painful for Sora.

Sora sighed, "I can't believe I'm the best men. Wow.." But regardless he was happy for Riku.

* * *

Riku was chatting nonstop about how the wedding was going to be amazing, and everything Namine could ever hoped for. Namine on the other hand wasn't listening, in the inside she was angry that Riku offered Sora to be the best men.

"Riku, we need to talk." She demanded, suddenly breaking her usual soft tone as she was being dead serious. Riku was taken aback by Namine's tone, he stopped walking and looked at her.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Riku... I love you," Namine stated as she gaze at her future husband. "And I want nothing to get in between us."

Riku scowled. It was like Namine didn't trust him, "Where are you going with this Namine?" He replied as he fold his arms, glaring at her.

Namine took a deep breath. "I don't want you to see Sora anymore." Was all she said simply.

"What why?!" Riku fumed, backing a step away. Why would she even say such a thing?

"Riku I'm not stupid, I see the way Sora looks at you. How he's happy when you're near him, or when you guys are always together. He's in love with you Riku! And I don't want my future husband to be with someone who's in love with you." Namine explained to make a point.

"But there's nothing between us! I don't have feelings for Sora, and he doesn't have any for me! Where do you get these accusations?!" Riku growled, everything was going perfect but Namine was insisting on ruining the moment.

Namine had noticed the way Sora would secretly look at Riku, or get every chance he can get to hang out with him. But most of all, it was when she saw Sora kissed Riku when he fell asleep on the couch, that happen almost a year ago. Namine happened to see that and that's something that she couldn't forget about.

"I'm scared of losing you Riku... to Sora. You may be straight but I'm scared that Sora will take you away from me! I don't want to risk it if something happens." She shouted, her eyes getting watery.

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you hear yourself?! I don't love Sora, I love you! Why don't you trust me?" Riku inquired as he clenched his fists.

Namine sighed, "Please... Don't let Sora be in our wedding. I don't want to lose you..." She sobbed as tears finally escaped, she couldn't hold it any longer.

Riku's eyes downcast, feeling guilty and ashamed for making Namine cry. Even though he didn't do anything wrong, he was just defending himself and Sora.

"Okay... I'll tell Sora not to come to the wedding." He replied, hurt.

* * *

Sora was at his apartment cleaning, he didn't have to work that day. Being a game designer was a job that Sora love for two reasons: one, he can play games nonstop; and two, he didn't have to work as much. Life was good for Sora.

A knock on the door stopped Sora from cleaning and happily opened the door. He smiled when he saw that it was Riku! "Hey Riku! What brings you hear? I would have thought you and Namine would be in stores shopping." Sora laughed.

"Yeah... Listen I need to talk to you, Sora." Riku asked straight forward, not wanting to make the conversation longer than it should be.

Sora frowned, yet nodded. "Sure, come in. What do you want to talk about?" He led Riku inside as they both sat down on the couch.

"Umm... about the wedding-" Riku was cut off.

"Oh! That reminds me," Sora went into his room quickly and came back with a tuxedo in a hanger. "I bought this today! Isn't nice?! You're only a best men once, after all." Sora chuckled.

Riku gulped, he had to say it now. "Sora, I don't want you in the wedding." He stated, his voice full of betrayal and sadness.

"What?" Sora's eyes widened as he lowered the tuxedo to stare at Riku, shocked.

"I don't want you to come in the wedding..." Riku repeated, his throat suddenly dry.

"Why?! What did I do wrong? You told me earlier that I was the best men... So why are you telling me this?" Sora cried, he was hurt that he was getting disinvited to the wedding. Sora trembled, his limbs suddenly getting numbed, he had the urge to cry. Why was Riku doing this to him?

"It's not me. Namine was the one that doesn't want you there." Riku explained.

Sora scowled, "And you agreed with this? Instead of defending me you just agreed that I'm not allowed into your wedding!" Sora shouted in anger.

"She's my future wife! You're my best friend! What was I suppose to do? I love Namine and want her in my life. Not you!" Riku accidently let the last part spilled out without realizing. All the shouting that he was doing wasn't helping either.

Sora gasped, "Well, now I know that our friendship doesn't mean jack!"

Riku gritted his teeth, why can't Sora understand what he wanted. "Why are you getting so worked up!? It's just a stupid wedding, you have no reason to go anway!"

Hearing that made Sora tear up, "You asshole! I just wanted to be happy for you, Riku. Which is so damn hard since I'm in love with you! The only thing that matters to me is your happiness..." Sora's shouting decrease as he whispered the last part, audibly.

Riku gaped at hearing the truth, he was surprise that Sora still loved him after many years. Namine was right, Riku was wrong... He wasn't angry at Sora, he just felt sympathy.

"Sora I-"

"Save it, please. I don't want to hear the rejection. Just leave, have fun on your wedding." Sora didn't want to hear another rejection, he had heard the first one when they were teenagers. Right now Sora just wanted to be alone.

Riku felt horrible, he remembered the first time Sora confessed to him. Riku was surprised, but he still thought Sora as someone special that no one would ever take his place. Now hearing it again, it felt different. His heart suddenly ache with pain, he wanted to take everything back but it was too late.

"Okay, I'll leave. I'm sorry, Sora." Riku apologize as he walked toward the door, talking one last look at Sora before leaving.

Sora didn't look as Riku left, he couldn't without trying to stop him and begging him to stay. Sora collapsed on his knees in defeat, finally breaking down in tears.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm happy for break since I can write stories and update! I'm getting inspired again. Anyways, this is a two shot story. I was watching an episode of a show... don't remember which one it was but got this idea for a story. Trust me there's a happy ending.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	2. Runaway groom

Three painful months have past by so quickly, at least in Riku's opinion. The wedding was today, one hour to be precise, and it couldn't be anymore louder. Loud crowds, many family members joining together, and wedding planners going up and down to fix everything for the perfect wedding, putting the finishing touches. The location was chosen by Namine, which was the biggest church in town.

Riku was in a room where a groom should be away from his fiancé, not looking for her, or supppusly he'll get bad luck. He was dressed in a handsome tuxedo, looking in a mirror as he was fixing his bow tie for his big day. The silence was bothering Riku as he was not use to it.

Sighing, Riku gazed at the mirror, looking at the empty space besides him. He imagined Sora being there with him, smiling, actually picturing him. Telling Riku that he looks amazing and that this is the best day of his life.

Sadly, Sora wasn't there and Riku hasn't seen him in three months because of Namine. A knock on the door brought Riku back to reality, the image of Sora disappearing.

"Come in?" Riku said as he looked away from the mirror, so he wouldn't feel anymore guilt.

"Riku? It's me, Kairi!" A red haired women smiled as she entered, wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Hello Kairi, nice of you to make it." Riku's voice had a faint sadness when he spoke. Regardless, his lips quirked upwards trying to force a smile so he wouldn't look crestfallen.

Riku hugged Kairi. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! So are you ready for your wedding?!" She giggled as she let go, "My cousin is having a fit right now, she's freaking out about her dress not fitting her correctly."

Kairi was Namine's cousin and was a good friend to both Riku and Sora. It was Kairi who introduce Riku to Namine, thus began there relationship.

"You look great," She beamed, patting Riku on the back.

Riku was quiet for a moment before he asked, "How's Sora doing...?" That was the first time he asked about Sora, mostly because no one had seen Sora. But, Riku had a feeling, well, knew that Kairi has been with Sora lately, actually for the past three months since disinviting Sora.

Kairi smiled, melancholy. "Do you really want to know?" It's true, Kairi has been with Sora, trying to cheer him up from depression. She knew that Sora had been in love with Riku, although she had found that out after she set up Namine and Riku. Deep down Kairi felt guilty that it was her fault for not knowing sooner of Sora's feeling for Riku. And the wedding wouldn't be happening right now...

"More than anything... Please tell me what you know."

"Honestly, he's a mess, Riku." Riku frowned as his eyes downcast. "Sora has been depress... He rarely steps out of his apartment now, I check on him to see if he eats, but when he doesn't I bring him homemade food so I can force him to eat it. He hasn't shaved; his hair got longer and has hair on his chin now, which is awful because he looks like a hippy!" Kairi was getting slightly upset, "Sora also gained weight because of all the sweets and ice cream he's been eating while watching sad romantic movies. That's why I make him food or else he'll eat junk food!... And lastly, he cries every night for you..."

Riku was speechless, Kairi told him everything. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Riku half shouted, anger coursing through his tone. His best friend was suffering and it was his fault, if Riku had known maybe he could have talked to him or something.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Why should I? You were the one that broke Sora's heart, you disinvited him from your wedding and you never once called or texted him. Why would I tell you anything!?" She hissed with venom as she gritted her teeth.

Riku winced, that actually stung. Hearing Kairi's blunt words made Riku feel like an asshole. "Because he's my best friend."

"HAH!" Kairi half laughed with mockery, "You're not Sora's best friend, you were. Were! Before you toss him into a ditch." She was furious that Riku disconnected contact with Sora.

"I had to! Namine doesn't want me to see Sora anymore! She's afraid that Sora will take me away from her, what was I suppose to do?!" Riku blurted out the truth.

Kairi gaped, "What?! My cousin told you that! And you listened?" She questioned.

"Yes, she's my future wife!" Riku inquired. Why can't anyone see that?

"Who cares! If Namine truly loved you she wouldn't told you such a thing, she doesn't trust you Riku."

"Are you really her cousin? Because last time I checked your suppose to defend each other!" Riku scowled, huffing.

Kairi shook her head, "We don't really see eye to eye. Her attitude irritates me sometimes- Don't change the subject! I can't believe you went along with it... Sora's is suffering and you don't care."

"I do! But, Namine..." Riku roamed his hand through his silver hair in frustration. Kairi was scolding and lecturing him, what he should really be thinking?

"Riku? Answer me one question and be completely honest with me." Kairi looked at him dead serious. "What?" Riku wondered.

"Do you feel anything for Sora?"

Riku's eyes widened, his heart ached painfully. His hands began to get sweaty as he tried so desperately to think of an answer. He didn't know how he felt for Sora, before he would have said 'no, he's just my best friend', but now he can't say that now. The day Riku disinvited Sora, he felt something broke inside of him and has yet to be fix.

"I-I..." Riku stuttered, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say no because his heart would betray him. And he certainly can't lie because Kairi would figure it out easily. Riku didn't know what to do? Did he feel something for Sora?

Kairi was still waiting for an answer, "Kairi I-" A knock on the door interrupted Riku. "The wedding is about to begin!" Someone called out behind the door before the footsteps shortly left.

Riku blinked, a hour has passed by already. It went by so fast! "Let's go, Kairi." Riku said as he exit the room, even though he still didn't answered Kairi's question.

Once out Riku saw many people he didn't know, they were mostly Namine's family. Riku didn't know anyone... His parents couldn't make it and being the only child made it sadder. Riku was on his own. If Sora was here, Riku would have been happy if he was on his side, every step of the way. Sora alone was enough.

As Riku got in his place being in front of the altar. He looked around seeing more strangers that he did not absolutely know. Just who did Namine invite?

He saw Kairi a few feet away since she was the bridesmaid for her cousin. Riku turned around and saw the other groomsmen, once again having no idea who they were. Then Riku saw the empty space where the best man was suppose to be... Where Sora was supposed to be...

Suddenly Riku tensed as he heard the piano being played heavily. The wedding started, everyone rose up from there chairs as they watched Namine in a beautiful white dress. Gasping and weeping was heard from the audience with pure happiness.

When Riku looked at Namine he didn't feel his heart beat quicken or the butterflies in his stomach, he felt nothing like he did when he first met her. He felt nothing!

Kairi's words echo in his mind, 'Do you feel anything for Sora?' Riku's mind began to filter memories of him and Sora, everything they been through together, all the times Sora stuck my his side and made him laugh, and Sora's beautiful smile.

Riku's trained of thought was cut off as he heard someone whispered his name, "Riku?!" Before Riku knew it Namine was next him, holding his hands. The pastor starting to speak about love and marriages. This was going to fast! Riku couldn't keep up.

Riku didn't want this, he finally realized that he doesn't want to be with Namine. No. He wants to be with Sora, his true love. How horrible it was that Riku finally has realize his inner feelings for Sora? So many years he wasted, when he could have been with him. Loving Sora and being by his side as Sora had.

The questioned was suddenly asked, "Do you Riku take Namine to be your wife? To live together and love her forever?"

The noise from the audience decrease, everything stopped for Riku. Time slowed down. "No." Riku finally answered, the whole room gasped and some even shouted in anger.

Namine gaped before it quickly turned to anger, "What?! What do you mean no?!" She hissed, letting go of his hands as she glared at Riku.

"I don't love you," Riku chuckled, which he shouldn't have done that, "You have been telling me what to do and who to not see. I listened to you by not seeing and inviting my best friend, and I badly regret it. I don't want to marry someone who doesn't trust me. So, No! And, by the I'm in love with Sora!" Riku shouted as he smirked, not caring if Namine wanted to kill him. But he was a little afraid of her family mauling him to death.

Kairi smiled and clapped for Riku, ignoring the angry people that were telling her to shut up.

"You.. After everything!" Namine fumed, stomping her feet on the ground like a spoiled child.

Riku grabbed his bow tie and yanked it away, "We'll I won't be needing this," he tossed it to the side not caring if it hit anyone. "Bye, Namine." Riku made a run for it before some actually grabs him.

"Kairi, I'll see you later!" Riku yelled as he opened the church doors and left as he kept running. Running to Sora's apartment to make up with him and tell Sora his true feelings.

"I'm coming Sora!" Riku said panting as he kept running. He's going to make it up to Sora!

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yeah one more chapter, since I want to do a love making chapter! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. Thank you, keep it up! Love motivation

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	3. Actual chance

Riku panted as he finally arrived to Sora's apartment, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He had never ran so much in his life before, taking in much air as possible.

Once he regain his breath Riku knocked on the door, seconds passed by only for Sora not to answer. He knocked again, "Sora!" Riku called out, banging on the door.

There was a crash on the other side of the door, indicating that Sora was indeed there. Was he hiding? "Sora! I know you're in there, open the door! We need to talk!" Riku shouted, twisting the door knob but it was fruitless since it was locked.

_Click!_

The door creaked open suddenly. "Come in..." A hoarse voice replied, not bothering to greet, or come out to show his face.

Riku stepped in, "Sora?" Riku asked and the same time wondered, following the person that just tumbled onto the couch. He was wearing a long robe and his hair was long from the back. This was Sora right? The whole place was dark with small dim light only, making it look dark and gloomy.

"What do you want?" Sora questioned, not bothering to look at Riku. Sora was depressed, so he assumed Riku came to announce he was married, or that he was sorry. Three months that he finally decided to go see Sora and it so happens to be on his wedding day.

Riku winced at the harsh tone, but then again what did he expect. A warm welcome, not likely. "I came to say I'm sorry..."

Sora scoffed, "Oh please, spare me your pity. I get it you are married and don't want a gay guy around you." He glared at Riku and turned on a lamp that was on the side table besides the couch. The whole living room lit brightly, finally showing Sora's face. One thing Riku noticed was that Sora had been crying by the big bags under his eyes.

Also Kairi was right! Sora was hairy, he had hairs on his chin and his hair were nowhere near spiky, his hair was flat now due to being so long. "Oh God! What happened to you?! You look like a hermit!" Riku regretted saying those words as he saw Sora trembled and covered himself with a bed sheet in an attempt to hide himself.

"Wait I didn't-"

"Leave me alone! I get it... I'm unattractive. I'll never find anyone, you're married and happy. Just leave me alone..." Sora sobbed, tears spilling out. He hated that he was emotional, always getting hurt by words but when it came from Riku it really stung.

Riku went towards the couch and sat at the end, he slowly reached out and laid his hand on Sora's leg through the sheets. He felt the brunette tensed by the sudden contact but said nothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"..." Sora didn't respond, he didn't know what to say.

"You have every right to be mad at me, I've been nothing but an asshole to you. And I truly regretted it, Sora. You mean everything to me." Riku smiled as he look at the lump that was Sora. "I'm so sorry. These past few months have been horrible without you being by my side."

Sora softly smiled, and uncovered himself as he sat up. "I forgive you Riku. You're my whole world, I know... that you will never feel anything for me and that's okay. All I ever want is to see you smile." Sora made a lopsided smile.

Riku frowned, he felt guilty that it was his fault that Sora was sad to begin with. Yet he was forgiven quick, all Sora ever wanted was Riku's love and happiness.

"I didn't get married," Riku stated as he adjusted himself so he was looking at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened, "What?" Riku didn't get married?

"I didn't marry Namine. She was not the person I thought she was, I was an idiot." Riku sighed. Sora gently laid his hand on Riku's shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry to hear that Riku. But you know what, Namine wasn't the one! You deserve better, and you'll meet the right person someday." Sora reassured.

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sora was being supported and still telling him that he'll meet _the one_ someday. Sora, surely, must have been in pain telling him that.

"No. No! No! Stop doing that!" Riku growled, shaking his head and taking off his black coat as he tossed it to the ground. Sora flinched and pulled back his arm.

"I.. I'm- I'm Sorry," Sora stuttered, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not in my place."

Riku mentally berated himself, "Don't, its my fault. I..." Riku was getting frustrated he couldn't say it correctly. He needed to tell Sora his feelings for him but it was taking a different turn. Riku needed to make himself clear.

So, he reached onto Sora's shoulders and brought him closer to his mouth. Crashing his lips onto Sora, the sudden movement catched Sora off guard as he gasped.

"Mmnph!" Sora muffled, trying to push Riku away. But Riku wouldn't budge, only making the kiss deeper as he tilted his head so there noses wouldn't collide. Shocks were produce as they kissed, it was a new feeling to both of them.

Sora was in heaven, Riku was kissing him and it was a bliss, how he dreamt of this. Those nights when he would imagined Riku touching him. As much as he wanted this, Sora felt that this was wrong and Riku was simply just trying to cheer him up.

With all his strength Sora pushed Riku harder, causing Sora to fall off the couch. Blushing deep red as he panted, "Stop..." He panted, needing oxygen to course through his lungs. "Stop giving me pity. Stop it." Sora whimpered. "I don't want to end up hurt again..." New trail of tears fallen onto his cheeks.

Riku was hurt, he would never hurt Sora, not like this.

"Sora, I love you," Riku declared as he picked up Sora, wiping his tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry for not realizing sooner but I love you Sora. You are the only one that is always by my side and the one person I can't live without." He admitted.

Hearing Riku saying 'I love you' was the most magical thing Sora could ever want. "Oh Riku."

Riku smiled and leaned in slowly as he kissed Sora again, who happily kissed back. Riku hovered over Sora, who laid under him to be more comfortable. Sora put his arms around Riku's neck to bring him closer, trying to push his tongue into Riku's mouth. Wanting, no craving for Riku's taste. Sora rubbed his body against Riku with so much friction, wanting to feel his warmth.

Riku couldn't keep up, his head was in cloud nine. His body felt hot while his heart thumped loudly. He felt one of Sora's hand roaming over his chest and abs, caressing his body lovingly. Riku broke the kiss as he sat up, for it was his turn to breathe.

Sora breathed heavily as well. Propping his elbows, Sora asked, "Am I going to fast? Sorry, its just I've been wanting this for so long. And I don't want you thinking I want sex. I mean I do but we don't have to do it right now! Whenever you're ready!" Sora blushed embarrassingly.

Riku laughed, "Sora, calm down. I know you would never do anything for lust, you want love. Well, me too." Riku kissed Sora's nose.

"I love you Riku," Sora stroked Riku's cheek lovingly, sitting up. "I fell in love with you not because you were my best friend, but because you never left me alone and truly cared for me. I never met anyone like you." Sora confessed, tucking a few strands of silver hair behind Riku's ear.

"Love you too." Riku beamed happily, and kissed Sora again. Taking off the robe he was wearing, he was craving Sora just as badly as Sora was craving him.

"Wait! Don't you want me to shave or something, I look like a hermit. So..." Sora mumbled, dropping the robe on the floor. Also at the same time he didn't want to go all the way, Sora really wanted too but was scared of what will happen to there relationship afterwards. He was terrified, but he knew Riku was being serious and made his heart melt for wanting to be with Sora.

"Nah, you're beautiful to me no matter how you look." Riku stated then he began to take off Sora's shirt. Noticing that he had gain a few pounds on his stomach, but he was not going to tell Sora.

Sora hugged Riku tightly, feeling overwhelmed by everything. It was too good to be true.

"Thank you." Sora whispered to his ear. Riku hugged Sora, feeling his warm smooth tan skin as he caressed his back. He was perfect.

"No. Thank you for forgiving me and giving me a chance, Sora." Riku answered, slightly smirking as he was biting his ear lobe gently. He was truly an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Riku had a lot of making up to do.

Sora moaned as he laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

Well, Riku knows plenty of ways to make it up to his, now, new lover.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And happy late Merry Christmas! Sorry, I was busy with family stuff... Anyways one more chapter, I'm so sorry! I really wanted to finish it already but it's four am, and I can't keep up. I don't want to save it and finished it tomorrow, because I want to give you viewers something to read. So one more chapter, I promise this time! Maybe have it updated on the weekend.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	4. Reality and love

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

Warnings!: Blowjobs, hand jobs, and boys kissing erotically! You been warned.

.

.

* * *

Sora moaned as Riku probed his wet tongue into his mouth, the wonderful pleasure sent shivers down his spine. Sora entered his appendage into Riku's moist mouth, wanting to explore how he tastes. Tasting minty peppermint as he roamed his tongue against Riku's cavern, without realizing he brushed his tongue against Riku's.

Blushing deeply, embarrassed that he did such a thing. Riku probably wouldn't have liked that, just as Sora was about to pull away almost breaking the kiss. Riku grabbed behind Sora's head to stop him, instead bringing him forward with more pressure. Sora's arms turned into jello as they laid on his lap when he felt Riku's tongue touching his own.

The heat was intense like fire was slowly engulfing them. There heart beats were erratic and also thumped loudly as they continued making out on the couch.

Riku played with Sora's tongue, who nervously yet happily began to flick and touch Riku's. Both swirling there tongues together and tasting one another. To Riku, Sora tasted like strawberries with a hint of chocolate. Wait? _Was he eating that before I came to the apartment,_ Riku wondered.

Both boys were trying to breathe from there noses so they wouldn't break the kiss, because it was the best, in Sora's opinion. He was kissing Riku, the one person he never thought he would have a chance to kiss, in fact get together with him. But here he was making out with Sora on his couch giving him the best kiss of his life. Riku loved him and was kissing him, there was no way in hell Sora was going to turn him down, never, he loves Riku with every ounce of his being.

After few minutes have passed, Sora couldn't keep breathing from his nose. He needed to breathe, or Sora will surely passed out by the lack of oxygen. Sora pulled away, which he really didn't want to do.

"Wait..." Sora inhaled, puffing as much air as possible. "Need air."

Riku, who was also panting had his cheeks lightly red, realizing they were making out like young crazy teens.

"How about we go to the bedroom? It will be more comfortable." Riku suggested, the couch seemed small and cramped. No doubt if Riku were to sleep on the couch he would have sore muscles and stiff joints.

Sora bit his lips, many thoughts were flowing in his mind. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sora questioned, his voice trembled.

Riku frowned, he knew that trembled tone anywhere. Afraid. Was Sora afraid? "Sora, what's wrong?" Riku caressed his cheek lovingly, looking at Sora's beautiful blue eyes. Riku never noticed how they sparkled brightly when Sora looks at him with admiration and love. Or the fact that Sora's eyes were sky blue, like the color of the ocean when its crystal clear.

Slowly, Sora placed his hand on his cheek on top of Riku's hand, slightly gripping it. "It's just I don't want you to regret this later on. As much as I love you, I don't to ruin the friendship we have if this turns out to be a mistake." Sora didn't look at Riku as he finished. He believed that Riku loved him, but everything changes when you have sex. Sora was afraid that Riku would realized that maybe he didn't feel anything for Sora after sleeping with him.

Riku narrowed his eyes, "Do you really believe I would regret this later on? That it's just a fling, or on whim." He was hurt, how Sora thought that Riku could regret expressing such a strong emotion about love, what would it take to have Sora believe him. Riku removed his hand from Sora's cheek. "If you so badly think I'll regret this then I'll just go." Riku scowled as he stood up, grabbing his coat from the ground.

Sora's eyes widened as he panic, he didn't mean to make Riku angry or to make him leave. He just valued there friendship so much. "Wait, Riku!" Sora got up, trying to catch up to Riku, who was by the door already. Just as Riku was about to open the door, reaching the door knob, he was stopped.

Sora grabbed Riku from behind, giving him a tight hug to prevent him from leaving. "Please don't leave! I'm sorry!" Sora cried out.

"Let go, Sora," Riku replied bitterly, trying to pry Sora's arms off of him. He was hurt.

"Please, don't go! I love you!" Sora's eyes began to get watery, "I just don't want you saying that it wasn't meant to be if we slept together," Sora admitted. "You never slept with a guy, and you never felt anything for me... Having sex could change everything. I'm just scared that you would leave me and this time forever..." Sora sobbed as he couldn't stop the tears from falling off his eyes. He was truly scared of loosing Riku.

Riku's expression soften, and stopped moving. No wonder Sora was frightened, Riku had dated nothing but woman in the past so its only natural that Sora felt insecure. He rejected Sora before but kept there friendship because Sora was his best friend. Although, if he slept with Sora and it did turned out to be a mistake he would've avoided him due to awkwardness and uncomfortable tensions. If that were to occurred there friendship would be crumpled and never repair.

Now Riku understands Sora's perspective. He turned around, easily breaking from Sora's grip since he wasn't really holding on anymore, at least no longer being able to. Sora was crying and shaking, scared. Riku hugged Sora, feeling bad for making Sora cry and trying to leave angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were scared..." Riku whispered to his ear, his tone hinted sadness. "I know what you mean now. You have thought this through, huh?" Riku ran his hand though Sora's spikes.

Sora nodded onto his chest. "Yeah," he sniffed. "You mean a lot to me, Riku. I'd rather have you as a best friend if we can't be anything else. Rather watch you from distance than ruin everything if it didn't work out. I trust you Riku, but you might not know what you're getting yourself into. You rejected me once, so I'm scared of getting a second rejection." Sora mumbled.

Riku smiled softly. As much as Sora wanted to be with Riku he wouldn't if it meant ruining there friendship.

"I know you're scared and probably terrified, but there's no one in the whole world I'd rather be with if it wasn't you." Riku said honestly. "I love you Sora. And I would never ever hurt you when it comes to love." He reassured, cupping Sora's face with his hands. Locking eyes with each other, slightly getting lost in them. "Nothing and I mean nothing, would make me regret this because I love you. I want to be more than friends, I want to be there when you're sad and happy, want to hold you any way I can. I want to be your lover." Riku whispered the last part.

Sora's breath hitched, his eyes widening. Riku spoke his heart out, and Sora was an idiot for thinking that Riku will regret this later. Riku was the type of person to keep his word and never breaking his promise. He had never once betrayed or lied to Sora about his emotions, Sora was the only person Riku can be true about himself.

More trail of tears fell from Sora's face as he leaned forward in a swift move. Giving Riku a fierce kiss. Riku was caught by surprise but, nevertheless, he kissed back Sora with the same amount of pressure.

"I'm sorry," Sora said between the kisses. "For doubting you. For being afraid, I know you'd never hurt me like this." Sora said as he pulled away.

Riku's lips curled upwards, "Shh. Its okay." He dived back into Sora's wet cavern, wanting him so badly. Riku never wanted anyone so badly before, but here he was wanting Sora. How he never wanted this to end.

"Let's head to-" Kiss. "my bedroom-" Kiss. Sora couldn't say anything after that as his mouth was preoccupied with Riku's.

Riku mentally agreed as he began to move while holding Sora. They moved in a swift rhythm, never once breaking the kiss as they tried to reach Sora's bedroom. Clumsily opening the door, Riku pushed Sora onto his bed. Finally breaking away from each other so they can breathe and look at one another, Riku was still standing as he was admiring Sora.

"I'm surprise your room is clean," Riku chuckled, looking around the room. He was surprise it was spotless and clean, the other half of the apartment was a complete mess.

Sora laughed half heartily. "Yeah I didn't really sleep in here. I couldn't be in here otherwise I would never get out of this room. Didn't want to be moping in here." He replied, sadly smiling.

"Hey?" Riku called out to Sora.

Sora gazed at Riku, seeing his beautiful smile.

"I love you." Riku smiled happily, his words being sincere.

For a moment Sora froze, slightly scaring Riku, but it melted away when Sora made the widest, goofiest smile Riku has ever seen him with.

"I love you too!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Riku behind his neck, causing Riku to tumbled on the bed, landing on top of Sora.

"Whoa!" Riku laughed, "Someone is eager." With that being said Riku leaned down putting feathery kisses across Sora's neck.

"You have no idea." Sora lightly moaned as he felt his best friend's appendage licked across his collarbone, "That tickles." Sora giggled.

Riku locked his eyes towards Sora as he continued licking and sucking on his tan skin. Making sure he can leave marks on Sora, so everyone can know that Sora was his. He lightly nibbled on his skin, the action cause Sora to gasp in pleasure.

"Agh..." Sora's breath hitched, his heart beating twice as fast. Riku smirked, hearing Sora moan beneath him was different. He wanted to hear more, wanted to hear Sora called out to him, moan for him.

Riku moved downwards till he reached to his nipple. He wetted the bud, instantly getting it hard. "Wow? Already?" Riku teased, grinning at Sora.

Sora blushed, "Its been awhile." He admitted, embarrassedly. True be told, Sora hasn't been in a relationship in awhile. Not that he tried to maintain a serious relationship. Sora was more into one night stands, just a simple fling with no love, no strings, and no commitment. The longest relationship he had was six months, but his partner wanted to get serious which scared Sora, so he broke it off before it could get any worse. Sora could never forget Riku.

"That kind a makes me happy to hear. So what did you do? Masturbate?" Riku wondered, raising his eyebrow. A playful smirk reaching his lips, he loves teasing Sora. He lapped the bud couple of times, swirling his tongue around it as he used his hand to pinched the other nipple. Giving it a couple of tugs.

"Agh!" Sora shouted out in pure pleasure. "Are you going to tell me?" Riku asked, his voice hinted curiosity.

"Riku!" Sora pouted, but it was more of a whine. He was embarrassed to talk about _it. _"That's embarrassing! I don't think-" Sora moaned loudly as Riku stopped licking, instead, pinched and rubbed his nipples, both buds turned red and hard by the treatment Riku was giving it.

Sora panted, oh god, how much he loves this. "YES! I touch myself! I haven't had sex in a long, long time. Been masturbating, touching myself as I thought of you. Pretend you're doing those wonderful things to me. Purr your name as I stroke myself, and scream your name when I reach climax." Sora confessed, he never thought he would have to tell Riku, but here he was, spilling everything he kept as a secret.

Riku was touched. "You thought of me every time you jerked off," He teased happily.

Sora nodded, vehemently. "Who else could I imagine? No one is hotter than you!" Sora chuckled.

"Pointed taken." Riku agreed.

"There's that arrogant side I love." Sora snickered. Riku raised his eyebrow, "I am not arrogant! Take that back!" He began to tickle Sora, since that was his only weakness.

"NO!" Sora laughed nonstop as Riku began to roamed his hands all over upper body. "Please- hahah!" Sora squirmed, his eyes getting watery, and his insides aching as he continued laughing.

"Take it back." Riku said, wiggling his fingers on Sora's soft spots.

"But you are! When we were kids and sparred together you would always beat me! You even rubbed it in my face that you were better than me!" Sora thought he would burst if Riku kept ticking him, he had to do something about it and now. Sora grabbed Riku's wrists, and with all his strength he flipped them over, so that Sora was now on top of him, slightly straddling him.

Riku was caught off guard by Sora's strength, he was surprised. When was Sora ever strong, Riku would be the one to always protect and defend him. Who knew Sora had it in him?

"You look like a fish with your mouth open Riku. My turn to tease you." Sora grinned seductively, and leaned down to give a deep loving kiss to Riku. Sora wanted to be confident and irresistible for Riku. Hopefully he wouldn't screw it up.

Riku blinked, dumbfound. Sora was different, like a different side that Riku didn't know about. This Sora was being dominate, seductive, and sexy. Riku wouldn't mind getting to know this different side of Sora.

Sora began to unbutton Riku's long sleeve shirt that was getting in the way. The only barrier that came in between his hands and Riku's pale flawless skin. But, Sora couldn't help but be jittery, his hands shaking nervously. He was having trouble unbuttoning his shirt due to his nervousness, and his sudden sweaty fingers and palms.

Riku noticed that Sora was beyond nervous, "Want me to help you?" He offered, grabbing a hold of Sora's hand.

"No." Sora shook his head, "I can do this..." He gulped as he continued trying to unbutton the shirt, barely getting four buttons off. Sora knows Riku is watching him closely, his eyes boring holes on his forehead. This only made Sora tremble tremendously, a part of him wanted to call it quits, but another part of him wanted to seduce Riku.

Sora went back to the buttons, beginning to calm down as he easily unbutton all the buttons this time. Which wasn't so hard. Riku took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Now I'm shirtless, Sora. What are you going to do?" Riku asked, huskily. Seductive behind the tone.

Sora admired Riku's torso, seeing his muscular abs, his strong leaned biceps that were perfect. Riku was well built, and one of the main reasons he was attractive. Sora couldn't help but trace his body with his thin fingers. He was getting turn on by just seeing Riku's body.

"You're so beautiful, Riku. Even better than I imagined," Sora muttered, softly touching his chest. Like he was a god and shouldn't so much as to be touch.

Riku lightly chuckled, his face flushed. Loving the way Sora was giving him soft touches, treating Riku like a delicate treasure gem. "You don't have to imagine anymore. I'm all yours." Riku stated, laying his head back towards the pillows. He didn't realize his head was raised as he was watching Sora unbutton him moments ago.

Sora made a lopsided smiled, bending down to give Riku many kisses on his chest. Nibbling on his collarbone as his hands squeeze on each biceps, feeling his muscles. Sora licked upwards his neck and sucked, slightly biting, harshly.

"Ahh!" Riku groaned, mixture of pain and pleasure.

Sora pulled away, "Did it hurt?! I'll stop!" Sora stammered quickly, scared that he hurt Riku.

"No. Do that again," Riku requested but it sounded more like pleading. Honestly, it did slightly hurt, but Riku could handle it. But, he couldn't tell Sora it hurt, otherwise Sora would stop here and there. And, Riku did not want that, talk about mood killer. Besides that, there was another feeling that sent him shivers, Riku was getting excited.

"You sure?"

"Yes, please!" Riku whimpered, wanting the pleasure that sent him shivers down his spine. Sora was making him go crazy, Rike needed more.

Sora did as he was told and went back down to bite and suck on his flesh, making sure to lick the pain away on his soft skin. Who knew Riku liked it so rough?

Riku moaned, tilting his head so he can give Sora more access. Sloppy and feathery kisses were placed across his neck, each kiss was soft and tender, being gentle and loving.

Sora went lower as he rubbed his thumb and index finger on his nipples, now it was Riku's turn to feel the tease and squirm beneath him. Riku tried to contain his moan, he would never hear the end of it if Sora heard him moan like a young teen. Yes, Riku was arrogant but he was in denial. Surely, he won't admit it easily.

"You tease." Riku muttered, lightly panting, his cheeks flushed.

Sora smiled, "I learned from the best." He whispered huskily, close to Riku's ear. He meant it as a friendly manner but to Riku it sounded downright seductive.

Sora dived back down to his chest, wetting his bud and making sure it gets hard, while his other hand was still rubbing and pinching his nipple. It didn't take long for Riku's nipples, Sora breathed over the bud. Warm breathe puffing over his skin, before sucking on it.

Riku groaned, he shouldn't have teased Sora earlier. Payback is a bitch.

He swirled his tongue in a circular motion, flicking his bud a few times. Once he knew that it was tinted red and completely hard, he stopped for moment before going the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Riku moaned, no longer being able to hold it in. No longer caring if Sora would rubbed in in his face, he will actually accept that Sora could make moan crazy. He was getting turn on by everything, heat forming inside of him.

He ran his hand on Sora's brown spikes. Combing through his brown locks as Sora continued to ravish him.

Hearing Riku moaned and groaned beneath was music to Sora's ears. To Sora that was a huge accomplishment. He wanted to turn on Riku just like he was, and it was slightly painful in his pajamas. He could feel his throbbing erection aching, but right now Sora wanted to pleasure Riku. He can wait.

Giving a last sucking and final lick Sora pulled away, admiring his work. "There." He mumbled to himself, satisfy that he managed to get Riku feeling so hot. His smiled widened as he saw Riku's pants, a bulge forming under his clothes. Riku was getting turn on.

_I got Riku turn on, _Sora thought, chuckling slowly in his mind.

Now it was time to make Riku feel incredible, Sora went lower making sure to kiss his abdomen and abs as he trailed down. His hands were still touching his skin, making sure his beloved body was touched and loved.

As he reached the hem of his pants, Sora sat up and adjusted himself so he could get comfortable as what he was about to do next. He spread Riku's legs so he can lay in the middle as his thighs were sitting on his calves, his knees on the mattress and his hands on Riku's thighs.

Riku was confused as he was watching Sora moved around. What was he doing?

"Sora? What are you doing?" Riku asked as he leaned up on his elbows to spare a glance on Sora, his mind a little hazy.

"Shussh." Sora put his finger on Riku's lips to prevent him from talking. "Just relax." Riku nodded.

Sora started playing with the hem of Riku's pants, unbuckling his belt that was attach to his black dressy pants. Riku's eyes widened, now understanding what Sora wanted to do.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this we can do something else?" Riku suggested, his voice contained nervousness. He never had a guy suck on his cock, the thought was disgusting before. Well, because Riku never liked and never found guys attracted, but here was Sora the first boy Riku was with and Riku couldn't help but feel like a beginner at sex.

"Trust me, Riku." Sora replied, the smile never once falling.

Riku sighed softly as his lips quirked upwards into a smile. "I trust you." Sora nodded and finally took of his belt, unzipping his pants. This was it, Sora would fully see Riku. How he tried to remain calm.

He tugged the pants downwards, and just needed the last remaining cloth that was between him and his prize. The bulge was fully visible now, Sora only needed to get rid of his boxers. He grabbed the hem of the boxers and lowered it down, slowly.

Riku squirmed, wanted to be touch and the aching from his length wasn't helping, he was so turned on. He groaned when his erection was hit with cold air.

What seemed like forever, Sora finally took off his boxers and gaped at the sight that behold him. Riku's erection was standing tall and pulsing. He was beautiful, Sora made Riku hard and he was going to take care of it for him. Sora lastly threw the pants and boxers on the floor so they wouldn't disturb him.

"You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful. This has to be a dream..." Sora whispered. "You, in front of me naked, this is just so breathtaking. And I'm just... simple," He finished, his smile descended, slightly. Feeling self conscious, seeing Riku's well built body made Sora feel embarrassed that he wasn't as near as Riku. Sora was hardly lean, he was kind of scrawny with hardly any muscles in his limps and torso.

Riku noticed the crestfallen expression that Sora wore, "Sora, listen to me. You are the nicest and most wonderful person I ever met, looks don't matter. So don't even feel insecure. There's no one I rather be with then, if its not you." Riku rested on his elbows as his lock his aqua eyes to Sora's blue eyes when he spoke.

Sora's eyes widened then shook his head. "You're right. Sorry. Thanks, I needed to hear that." He softly laughed, his smile returning. "Now, where were we?" Riku had a point, Sora was a wonderful person.

Sora leaned down near his erected cock, gently grabbing his length. The action caused Riku to flopped back to his pillow as he moaned loudly. "Oh!"

Grinning, Sora use both his hands to give a nice firm stroke. Sora couldn't help but touch the length with his fingers. His thumbs stroking the underbelly of the erection as his index fingers were rubbing the tip of the cock.

"Fuck!.." Riku shouted in pure pleasure. It wasn't even the best part and Riku was already falling apart.

Stroking his hand up and down, Sora's erection was throbbing for attention. Sora panted as his mind began to feel cloudy. He ignored the pain in his pajamas once again to attend with Riku's. He continued touching and stroking the length, he wanted to tease Riku for a little bit before he sucks his cock.

"Does it feel good?" Sora wondered, his voice cracking. He was trying to hide his pain that was now becoming a problem.

Riku groaned. "God... You have no idea. You're doing great, Sora." He replied, quite content. The way Sora's touches were slow and painfully, yet warm and soothing. Riku's breath hitched, trying to huff some air into his system. He felt so hot, was the room hot or what it him? Or, was the heat mostly coming from his length. Riku was beginning to get sweaty.

Sora stopped teasing, it was obvious that Riku wanted more. Taking once quick glance at Riku before he ducked down, sloppily kissing the tip of the length. Slight precum was leaking out of the tip. Sora licked it off with his wet tongue, tasting Riku. God, how he tasted good in Sora's opinion.

That was the last straw for Riku, feeling the tip of Sora's tongue flicking on his cock sent Riku on the edge. The warm, wet tongue that cool down his aching member, extinguishing the heat.

"Fuck! More Sora! Please just suck me! Please!" Riku exclaimed. No one ever drove him in the edge before, not any girl from the past. Just Sora. The boy who harbored deep feelings for Riku for a long time, his childhood best friend.

Sora obliged as he engulfed Riku's cock in a swift movement. Riku's eyes rolled the back of his head, cussing and swearing. "Agh!" He shouted out as he felt Sora's tongue swirled at his length, sliding up and down from the underbelly to the top of the tip. His pearly whites mildly scraping his skin, but Riku didn't care, it actually brought him more pleasure.

Sora started to bopped up and down, his hands gripped the base of Riku's erection as his elbows laid comfortably on his best friend's thighs. That way he wasn't hunching instead propping down, so he wouldn't have back pain when he sat up. Sora continued sucking, and squeezing his base. Moving one hand so Sora can caress Riku's balls, pressing pressure onto them.

Riku kept his eyes shut, Sora's mouth was amazing. Wantonly moaning as he felt Sora sucked hard and harsher, his teeth nibbling on his bare skin. Riku didn't want this to end but he would have to soon as he felt his body becoming hotter.

"Sora! Fuck!" Riku cursed, arching his back as he clenched his fists tightly, grasping onto the bed sheets like his life depended on it. He was getting very sweaty, his forehead forming beads of droplets that were dripping down his face, his silver hair sticking to his forehead as well on his side cheeks.

Sora pulled away, his face flushed and blushing deeply, then he continued licking and kissing the length lovingly. Riku felt those pink, plumped lips, his hands stroking the twitching erection that was so close to climax, precum leaking out as Sora rubbed and stroked it some more.

Diving back down to give his member a final suck. Riku started panting like a wild animal, his body building up so much heat, he couldn't hold it for long. Sora continued ravishing him as he bopped his head up and down harder and faster.

Riku couldn't take it anymore, his toes curling and his hips thrusting. "Sora- I-I.. I'm about to," Riku didn't finished as he came in Sora's mouth, his seed went inside his best friend's mouth. White, sticky, gooey substance spurting down back of Sora's throat. God, how he tasted.

Sora knew that Riku was close to climax so he was prepared what was about to happen next. And he was right, Riku came fast and hard in his mouth when he gave the last suck. Sora tried swallowing every bit of seed Riku had to offer him, finally tasting him and in his mouth. He licked the last drops of cum that were left, slightly dripping down the base. Sora wanted get every drop of the substance, making sure not to leave any behind.

Once Sora was done he sat up, saliva with a mixture of Riku's juice dripping down on his chin. His face crimson red from out of breath and his eyes hazy as he eyed Riku.

Riku panted trying to regained his breath. He was spent and his cock went limp. His face somewhat soak with sweat, but he wasn't bother by it. This was the best blowjob to Riku, no girl could top what Sora had just done. Sora seemed a pro in this, but Riku didn't want to ask about how or who he learned this from, his heart will ache knowing the truth. So it was better not to ask, at least not now. Right now he was just enjoying the aftermath, glowing brightly.

Sora moved and laid besides Riku on his side, watching Riku with a goofy smile.

"How did I do?" Sora asked, tracing his index finger across Riku's chest playfully. Even though he sounded confident behind his voice hided nervousness and anxious.

Riku also got on his side and stared at him with genuine happiness, giving Sora the most dazzling smile Riku had ever given him. "It was fantastic. Best blowjob ever." Riku declared, laying back at the pillow looking at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. Still trying to regain his breath, his heart beating loudly that Riku thought it might burst any second.

Sora was having a good effect on Riku.

Sora bit his lips tightly, his erection in pure pain now. Throbbing harshly, he wanted Riku to touch him, to give him the same treatment he had given to Riku. Breathing in and out, his head getting dizzy. He put his hands on his, still, cloth erection. Sora groaned, lightly hissing, and it brought Riku's attention.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku questioned, his voice full with concern. He sat up to take a closer look at his best friend.

Shaking his head he answered, "Riku... Can you do the same? Touch me..." Sora pleaded, well, desperately begging. His body aching to be touched, he wanted to feel good too.

Riku gulped. He didn't know if he could do such a thing, touching Sora's cock and especially blowing him. He didn't mind that Sora would do that to him. But Riku? He never gave a blowjob to anyone, and he never thought he would to a guy as a matter of fact. But, Riku felt like he owed Sora since he gave him the best blowjob ever, so its only fair if he returned the favor.

Reluctantly Riku answered, "...Okay." Riku moved closer to Sora, slowly.

Sora smiled brightly and sat up, getting near the headboard of the bed so he was sitting straight. He wanted to get comfortable as he pulled down his pajamas eagerly. Then his boxers, revealing his throbbing length, precum already leaking out. Sora hissed by the sudden breeze that hit his cock, but was relieved that it wasn't trapped in his pajamas and boxers anymore. He threw his boxers and pajamas on the floor as well, then crossed his legs. He was naked now, and both him and Riku were now fully naked, together.

Riku swallowed at the sight in front of him. Sora was big, he didn't know if it will fit in his whole mouth. He could touch and stroke his member but it still would feel rather strange to Riku. And the rest? He wasn't use to it, Riku didn't mind having sex but to suck his cock. Now that was a different story. Someone's erection in his mouth didn't seem appealing to Riku at all. Or, tasting and swallowing the cum.

Patiently waiting, yet in pain, Sora waited till Riku was ready. There's no rush, after all.

Taking a deep breath. Riku moved so he was in front of Sora, only a few inches separating them. Riku inched closer his hand, getting near Sora's twitching length. Sora softly smiled, this was it! All the wet dreams and all the times he imagined Riku touching him was about to come true. Imagined Riku stroking and sucking him dry, his fantasy was coming true. His heart thumped loudly.

Just before Riku could touched the throbbing shaft, he backed away. "I can't do it." He said disappointed, his voice hinted both relief yet anger. How can he be such a chicken?!

Sora frowned, but nevertheless, he smiled sadly. "It's okay, Riku. You never done this sort of thing." Sora chuckled half heartily, but it sounded empty and disappointed. "I'll handle it."

He can't blame Riku, he never done such a thing so it was fine. At least they would be together as a couple and make love, having sex. That was perfectly fine with Sora. Even if he wanted Riku to suck him and touch him down this erection, it was okay.

"Stay right there. Just let me look at you. The real you, not just my imagination." Sora gripped his cock, huffing. Gazing at Riku as he panted softly.

Riku frowned, mentally berating himself. How guilty he felt for not giving Sora relief like he had done to him.

Sora stroked his length in steady rhythm, massaging and rubbing his cock. Going up and down, Sora heaved a moan, instead puffing out air. His gaze not once breaking from Riku as he looked over his body. Seeing his strong abs, his muscular chest that moved up and down in an even motion as Riku was practically breathing erratically.

Continuing caressing his shaft, Sora had a long way to go from climax. Squeezing harder as he held his base with one hand while the other continued to stroke up and down.

"Agh.. Riku..." Sora moaned, heaving a puff of air. Jerking himself harder as he picked up the pace. Riku watched Sora touched himself, moaning his name. His name.

Sora's face was dark red, his mouth dripping saliva down his chin as he moaned in pleasure. But was it really pure pleasure, or tortured? Sora, who was getting hot and wet from the precum that leaked out more every time he squeeze his cock harder. His hands getting sweaty, and then becoming sticky from the juices that slipped down his erection.

"Riku!" Sora moaned again, loudly this time. Breaking his gaze that he had locked on Riku as he kept them shut while he stroked faster and harder, he was getting close, but not close enough. Sora tilted his head back so he would hit the back of his head towards the headboard, that way he was facing the ceiling.

"I think I'm almost close," Sora whispered, mostly to himself. His mind was beginning to fantasize, no longer being enough to look at Riku. Sora needed to imagined Riku touching him, maybe that would bring him to the edge. Still keeping his eyes shut Sora's mind wondered, thinking of Riku, him touching and stroking him.

"There Riku! Keep touching me there! Aghh..." Sora whimpered. In his mind seeing Riku grabbed his cock tenderly. Riku smirking done on him, 'What's the matter, Sora?' Imagination Riku said. 'Doesn't it feel good?' He teased, stroking Sora.

Sora nodded, bashfully. "So much!" He answered to no one in particular.

Riku was puzzled, what was Sora doing? And, who was he talking too? Then it hit Riku, Sora was imagining him. Imagining him touching and jerking him off. Riku wasn't disturbed by this, in fact it was rather hot. But it was pathetic on Riku's side, Sora had to imagine him doing those dirty things, while the real Riku was watching him masturbating, in front of him. It must be tortured for Sora.

Riku growled. He was angry with Sora, but mostly with himself. How he was scared to touch Sora's cock and to give him a blowjob. How pathetic?! What kind of lover was he if can't bring full pleasure to Sora. Well, that's going to change!

Sora was in his own world to notice Riku's inner turmoil as he was still jerking off. It would only be a matter of time when he would reached climax.

No more time to waste, Riku grasped Sora's length, firmly. The action causing Sora to return to reailty, breaking his fantasy as he looked upon Riku shock. Then he let out a needy moan when he felt Riku fondle his erection.

"Wha- What are you do- doing?" Sora stammered, barely being able to form a sentence as he panted, warm breathe hitting Riku.

Riku swatted Sora's tan hands away so he can get a better grip. Making sure his slender fingers ran around his pulsing length using both his hands. Sora whimpered by the sudden touch, his own hands falling to the sides. Letting Riku do what he wish.

"I can do it. You did it to me so I owe you." Riku began to stroke his length, just like Sora did.

Sora grimaced, getting hold of Riku's wrists so he can stop what he was doing. As much as he wanted this he didn't want Riku coaxed into doing this. Sora would never force Riku to do something he didn't like or hated.

"Don't. It's alright, Riku. Don't force yourself. You don't own me anything so you don't have to do this." Sora reassured Riku with a small smile, his face flushed bright red.

"I want to do this!" Riku replied frustrated. "I want to make you feel good. I can't be afraid just because I'm afraid sucking a guy's cock. I know I never done that sort of thing before, but so what! I can learn and you'd be the only guy, no, the only person I would ever do it with!" Riku exclaimed, no stated, seriously, locking his eyes to Sora, who was awed.

Sora's lips quivered from Riku's statement and also by the loss of movement from his shaft. Having the urge to buck his hips so he can have some contact, but resisted the urge so badly. He needed to climax, his aching member couldn't take it.

"Please..." Sora whimpered painfully. "Make me feel good." Trying to calm himself down and to breath in some air.

Riku smiled and continued his stroking movements he done movements ago. Continuing the rhythm of going up and down, rubbing and pinching from the tip to the base. Both his hands exploring Sora's length, feeling the hotness that was waiting to be cool off.

Sora was enjoying every minute of Riku's wonderful hands roaming through his length. This was better than all the wet dreams and imagination for sure. He smiled as he watching Riku lovingly.

"Love you," Sora whispered, knowing that this must be hard for Riku. But was willing to do it for Sora. For him.

Riku looked away from Sora's member to gaze at him, he smiled as well. Leaning towards Sora to give him a chaste kiss that contained all his emotions to show Sora his love. "Love you too." With that being said Riku pulled away and swoop down taking the erection in his mouth in one go.

"Fuck! Riku!" Sora shouted out in pleasure. The way Riku's tongue started to lick his shaft while he took him whole.

Riku knew that starting slowly would only make him nervous and trembled with fear. So instead he rather take Sora whole so he wouldn't have any second thoughts. He began to bopped up and down his head as he sucked Sora. His hands rubbing his base to make it more pleasurable.

Sora squirmed in tremendous pleasure. Both his hands flying back of the headboard, his nails digging to the wood, gripping it harshly. Riku was doing an amazing job for his first time.

"Damn!" Sora cussed, biting his lips so he wouldn't scream to loud. He didn't want nearby neighbors to hear him having sex with his best friend turn lover.

Riku nibbled the underbelly of the cock, sending shivers to Sora as he swirled his tongue to the length while bopping up and down. Hearing Sora moaned was incredible. He leaned away making a pop sound as he was face to face with the pulsing cock.

No longer being afraid or disturbed, Riku licked the member slowly, almost teasingly. Sora was disappointed when Riku pulled away but that melted away when he felt a familiar wet appendage around his tip. He gazed at Riku, who at the same time glanced at him. Aqua to blue eyes locking, while Riku continued licking his shaft.

Sora blushed into many shades of red, even his ears were on fire. Riku was absolutely hot!

Riku kissed the tip of the erection, tasting the precum that spewed out. _Its not so bad_, Riku thought as he trailed kisses down towards the base, his fingers caressing the base and now, his balls.

Why did Riku ever think this was downright wrong and strange, its not so bad. Of course he wouldn't go around sucking other people, now that's disgusting, but with Sora it felt right and enjoyable. Especially with Sora screaming his name.

While one hand remained stuck, actually, held tightly to the headboard, the other hand moved so it was on Riku's head. Skimming through his silky silver locks all the way down to his nape. Sora tugged some of his silver hair behind Riku's ear so it wouldn't look messy in front of his face. And that way Sora can fully see him.

"God... Riku I'm so close," Sora groaned. And he was, he could feel his stomach forming knots and the hotness running alongside his body.

Riku nodded and went back to sucking his cock a final time, bringing Sora tingles as he harshly suck and groped his balls. Scraping his skin mixed with swirls from the tongue was what brought Sora to the edge.

"Riku, pull out! I'm about to come," Sora warned, trying to push Riku away with his hand. But Riku didn't obey or allowed it, instead he ignored Sora and continued to aggressively sucking Sora, bopping up and down.

Sora arched his back as his eyes rolled the back of his head, screaming "Riku!" As he came into Riku's mouth, in pure ecstasy. Letting everything out what he was so painfully holding in. Sweat dripping down his face that Sora didn't even noticed before, or the saliva that managed to slipped down his chest when he arched. Got he looked like a mess.

Swallowing and sluping all the white sticky substance, Riku found out that it was thick and hard at first. Some cum falling down his cheeks as they slipped out. Not sure if he can swallow it all but tried his best. Gulping down every drop that belong to Sora, making sure to suck and lick what was left before he pulled out with a string of cum connecting.

"That was... wow. Wonderful." Sora said slowly, slightly tired, completely out of breath and spent. Basking the radiant glow from the aftermath, his heart beating erratically in his rib cage. And the best part was that this was real. No fantasy, no imagination. Only reality.

Riku smiled, wiping his chin with his hand. Sora pulled Riku closer to lick the juices off his face since he missed some spots.

"Miss a spot," Sora giggled, kissing and licking his chin. "Thanks, best one ever." And he wasn't lying.

"Not as yours," Riku replied as he kissed his nose then kissing him fully on the lips. Kissing him lovingly with no sexual thoughts. Both were really tired and began to get sleepy.

"I'm getting sleepy." Sora said, his eyes feeling heavy. Stretching his arms as his tried to keep his eyes open. "Is it okay if we sleep? Unless you want to you know...," Sora blushed, "Doesn't matter to me which as longest you're okay with it!" He said quickly so Riku wouldn't think wrong of him.

Riku chuckled then suddenly yawned, he was also tired. Today had been a really long day for him to the point that it drained Riku, and the activity they did was fun, but enough for Riku to make him tired. He wanted to sleep so he can have energy for later on.

"Sleep actually sounds good," Riku agreed as he laid comfortably on the bed with his arms open, indicating for Sora to join him.

Sora smiled and moved near Riku, joining him as they snuggled together with so much affection. Sora grabbed a blanket and covered them both, sleep slowly overcoming them.

"I love you." Sora softly spoke, nuzzling on his chest.

Riku couldn't be happier. "I love you too. Sorry for not realizing my feelings soon." He still gelt guilty in the inside, but he knows that Sora wouldn't hold it against him.

"Don't worry about it... I have you now and that's all that matters..." Sora mumbled, his eyes shutting. No longer being able to stay awake. Riku sighed content and pulled Sora closer, kissing his forehead and snuggling on his brown spikes.

Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was meant to be. But either way, now there on each other's arms, holding on one another dearly. And, they wouldn't have it any other way.

Both fell asleep together peacefully and for once in there life it was with the right person. And both couldn't be happier.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took long to update but I can explain... Every time I wrote a few paragraphs I would reread it and just close my computer and walk away with a blush on my face. This was embarrassing to write haha. I wanted to make it detailed and wanted to write them making love but couldn't do it... Usually write it quick never detailed so I couldn't do it. And it would have break the flow if I continued the sex only being simple and quick rather than detailed than what I wrote above. Sorry! Seriously though embarrassing... Wow this was long, new record! Imagine if I included the sex, cool. Anyways, Thank you reviewers, keep it up! Love motivation

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


End file.
